Themes: Distrust
Distrust is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It occurs when someone doubts the honesty of a person or group. Occurrences Comic Series *The group doesn't trust any of the prisoners after discovering the prison. (Safety Behind Bars) *Lori Grimes still doesn't trust Axel after the actions of his fellow inmates. (Comic Series) *The group slightly distrusts Patricia, due to her assistance in allowing the convicts to escape and retrieve weapons. (Comic Series) *The group begins to distrust Rick after his fight with Tyreese and the revelation that he killed Dexter. (Issue 24) *Dale begins to distrust Rick's leadership (Issue 60) *Rick Grimes' group distrusts Gabriel Stokes upon first meeting him, suspecting him of leading them into a trap. (Issue 63) *Conversely, Gabriel distrusts Rick's group after they mutilate the Hunters to the point where he recommends to Douglas Monroe they be removed from Alexandria. (Comic Series) *After meeting Aaron and Eric, Rick distrusts them and swears he'll kill them if they hold bad intentions. (Life Among Them) *Rick distrusts Jesus. (Issue 93) *Rick punches Dwight and accuses him as being a spy for the Saviors, mainly distrusting him for killing Abraham Ford. (Issue 108) *Magna and members of her group are initially distrustful of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and its residents, believing it to be too good to be true and hiding a dark secret. (Issue 127) *Maggie and Jesus distrust Lydia. (Issue 135) *Michonne distrusts Lydia following the death of Ezekiel. (Issue 145) *Alpha initially distrusts Negan. (Issue 154, Issue 155, Issue 156) *Rick and Dwight distrust Negan and almost constantly keep watch on him. (Issue 157) *Zachary distrusts Rick when he fails to check in on the Kingdom. (Issue 157) *Dwight begins to distrust Rick after the accidental murder of his ex-wife, Sherry and for trusting Negan, believing Rick to no longer be fit to lead. (Issue 169) *Maggie distrusts Pamela Milton, party because of Pamela smiling too much upon their introduction. (Issue 182) TV Series *The Atlanta camp survivors distrust both Merle Dixon and Ed Peletier. (TV Series) *Both Rick Grimes' group and the Atlanta nursing home group distrust each other, until they eventually come to a compromise. (Vatos) *Dale Horvath starts to distrust Shane Walsh when he notices him aiming at Rick while the two are hunting in the woods. This distrust grows stronger as Dale begins to believe that Shane had murdered Otis. (TV Series) *Rick, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel Greene distrust Dave and Tony after realizing their true motivations. (Nebraska) *Rick becomes paranoid around new people after the shootout in the bar. (Triggerfinger) *Randall is captured by Rick's group, and not trusted afterwards. (Triggerfinger) *Many members of Rick's group do not trust Rick after he reveals what Edwin Jenner told him at the CDC. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Michonne does not trust the Governor. (Walk With Me) *Michonne does not trust Merle Dixon. (Walk With Me) *Rick distrusts all of the prisoners discovered in the prison. (Sick) *Carl Grimes becomes paranoid around new people after his mother and T-Dog died from a walker attack caused by Andrew. (Killer Within) *Maggie Greene and Glenn Rhee do not trust Merle enough to take him back to the prison, and Merle does not trust them enough to remain where he is and wait for their return. (Hounded) *Maggie distrusts the Governor, refusing to give up her camp even when he promises her safety. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *The Governor states that he does not know where Andrea's loyalties lie. (Season 3) *After meeting Morgan Jones, Michonne and Carl feel uneasy about him after he shot at them. (Clear) *The Governor slowly begins to distrust his own advisor Milton Mamet, leading up to the point of killing him for attempting to ruin his plan of killing Rick's group. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Rick begins to distrust Carol Peletier after she confessed to killing Karen and David. (Indifference) *Meghan Chambler briefly distrusts Brian (Philip) after he kills her undead grandfather with an oxygen tank just as he reanimates and attempts to bite her aunt Tara. (Live Bait) *Rick and his group do not trust Gabriel Stokes upon first meeting him, and this distrust intensifies after the kidnapping of Bob Stookey, until he confesses what he has been hiding. (Strangers, Four Walls and a Roof) *Beth Greene distrusts Dawn Lerner and the people of Grady Memorial Hospital and therefore tries to escape and later kills all of its "bad cops". (Slabtown, Crossed, Coda) *Rick is extremely distrustful of Aaron, a supposed recruiter for a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone, going so far as punching him on first sight, threatening to drive a knife into his skull when he wakes up if Rick's people do not return from their search of the area, believing they are being watched by Aaron's people, and not believing that Aaron has not poisoned a jar of apple sauce that he brought with him. (The Distance) *Deanna Monroe begins to distrust Rick and his group after the death of her son, Aiden and Gabriel's plea to her that Rick and the group are dangerous. (Try, Conquer) *Carter and Barnes both distrust Rick due to the shooting of Pete Anderson and his risky plan to move a herd of walkers away from Alexandria. (First Time Again, Thank You) *Carol Peletier and Morgan Jones neither trust nor like each other due to their polar opposite views regarding killing. (Start to Finish, No Way Out) *Daryl and Rick are weary and cautious around Paul 'Jesus' Rovia when the pair meet each other. (The Next World, Knots Untie) *Spencer's trust in Rick diminishes when he blames him for the deaths of his family and those killed by the Saviors, going so far as plotting to kill and replace him as the leader of Alexandria. (Service, Sing Me a Song, Hearts Still Beating) *Simon begins to distrust Negan, believing him not being a fit leader after failing to keep the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom in line. (Season 8) *Maggie, Daryl and Jesus begin to distrust Rick after his decision to spare Negan's life. (Wrath) *Rosita distrusts Arat after the war. (Season 9) *Most of the joint community members (including the Saviors) distrust Anne. (Season 9) *Michonne does not trust Magna's Group members. (Who Are You Now?) *Magna and Kelly do not trust Daryl. (What It Always Is) *Beta does not trust Negan. (Bonds) Webisodes *Chase stops trusting B.J. after his attempt to murder him. (The Chosen Ones) *Gabi distrusts Colton after his attempts to kill Sierra. (Passage) Video Game *Larry distrusts Lee Everett because of his criminal history. (A New Day) *Lee and Mark distrust Larry. (Starved For Help) *The group, specifically Kenny, distrust the St. John Family. (Starved For Help) *Lee and Danny St. John distrust Jolene. (Starved For Help) *Lilly never trusted Carley or Ben Paul. (Long Road Ahead) *Lilly slowly begins to distrust more and more people in the group due to her paranoia. (Long Road Ahead) *The group distrusts and abandons Lilly after she kills Carley/Doug. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *After meeting Christa and Omid, the group are slightly suspicious of them. (Long Road Ahead) *Christa and Omid lose a little trust in Lee after he pushes Omid off the bridge. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny and possibly Lee distrust Ben after finding out that he made a deal with the bandits and indirectly caused the deaths of Duck and Katjaa. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon's group, mainly himself and Brie, distrust Lee at first. (Around Every Corner) *After the Stranger hears about Lee from Clementine, he believes that Lee cannot be trusted with Clementine's safety. (No Time Left) *Joyce, Clive, Roman, and Shel distrust Roberto. (Determinant) (Shel's Story) *Nate loses a little trust in Russell after he tried to shoot him. ''(Determinant) ''(Russell's Story) *Russell distrusts Tavia no matter what choice are you doing in his story, but he can still go with her. (Epilogue) *Depending on the player's choices, the survivors distrust going with Tavia to her community. (Epilogue) *After Omid's death, Christa refuses to trust anyone except Clementine. (All That Remains) *Rebecca, Carlos, Nick, and Luke distrust Clementine. Luke and Nick eventually trust her. (All That Remains) *Some members of the cabin don't trust Clementine when they first meet her. (All That Remains) *The lodge group initially distrust Bonnie when she appears peering into the lodge. (A House Divided) *Kenny continues to show distrust towards the other members of the group, especially Reggie. (In Harm's Way) *Clementine's group continue to show distrust towards Jane. (In Harm's Way, Amid The Ruins) *Clementine and Jane distrust Arvo. (Amid The Ruins) *Kenny shows distrust towards Jane and her decisions. (No Going Back) *Mike, Bonnie, and Arvo all show their distrust of Kenny by planning to leave. (No Going Back) Dead Reckoning *Gary Taylor distrusts Shane Walsh if Shane slaps him in Chapter 2. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Greg and Joe distrust Shane Walsh. (Social Game) *Marla distrusts Felipe. (Social Game) *After Nathan's stunt with the humvee, Marla and a few members of the group briefly distrust him. (Social Game) *The group distrusts Dave and Tony's group. (Social Game) *Ed distrusts the Hero Player's decision when he/she lets Mauricio's family and Kara on Bill's plane, though he later does the same, leaving him, the hero, Max, and Marla. (Social Game) Novel Series * David Chalmers shows distrust to Philip Blake and his group. (Rise of the Governor) * After Philip rapes April Chalmers, her sister Tara distrusts the group and kicks them out. (Rise of the Governor) * Philip distrusts Brian after Penny's death. (Rise of the Governor) * Nick distrusts Philip after Penny's death when he finds out that Philip has been torturing two bandits that attacked the group. (Rise of the Governor) * Nick further distrusts Philip when he suspects Philip has been feeding Penny deceased Woodbury citizens, which ultimately leads to Nick killing Philip. (Rise of the Governor) * Lilly Caul distrusts Chad Bingham because of his way of leadership. (The Road to Woodbury) * Chad Bingham distrusts Lilly after the death of his daughter Sarah. (The Road to Woodbury) * Josh, Bob, Lilly and Megan distrust Martínez and his group, and vice versa. (The Road to Woodbury) * Josh and Lilly distrust the Governor. (The Road to Woodbury) * Lilly and Martinez plan to kidnap and kill the Governor. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes